The present invention relates to a prewarning device for instillation of medical liquid, and more particularly to a prewarning device that buzzes and stops air from passing there through to enter a patient""s vessel when a medical liquid being transfused to the patient via instillation is used up.
It is a very common practice in a hospital to transfuse a medical liquid from a bottle into a patient""s vessel via an instillation kit that usually includes a duct connected at an end to the medical liquid bottle and at another end to an injection needle. A patient""s attendant family and/or a nurse has to visually check from time to time the medical liquid remained in the bottle, in order to timely replace a new bottle of medical liquid to continue the transfusion. It is, however, time and labor consuming for the patient""s attendant family and the nurse to do such constant visual check of remained medical liquid being transfused via instillation.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a prewarning device for instillation of medical liquid, so that the device automatically buzzes and stops air from passing therethrough to enter a patient""s vessel when the medical liquid being transfused to the patient via instillation is used up.
The prewarning device for instillation of medical liquid according to the present invention mainly includes a throttling cylinder, a transparent tubular needle fixedly connected at a lower end to an open top of the throttling cylinder, a clamp provided with a sensor for clamping around a lower part of the tubular needle, and a warning unit connected to the sensor on the clamp via a wire. The tubular needle has a forward tapered head portion with a plurality of spaced slits and defines a downward tapered inner space in which a float is disposed. When the head portion of the tubular needle is inserted into a bottle containing a medical liquid to be transfused into a patient""s vessel by way of instillation, the medical liquid flows from the bottle into the downward tapered inner space of the tubular needle via the slits and the float is normally located at a wider upper part of the tubular needle. When the medical liquid in the bottle is used up, the float lowers to clog a narrower lower part of the downward tapered inner space of the tubular needle. At this point, air is stopped from passing the clogged tubular needle to enter the patient""s vessel, and the sensor senses the float at the lowered position and actuates the warning unit to buzz, informing the patient""s attendant family or a nurse to remove the empty bottle or replace a new bottle of medical liquid.